My Knight in Shining Armor
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: Finn is surprised to see Rachel at a party and decides to hang out with her. When she goes to the bathroom but doesn't come back he gets worried, especially when she calls him. "Help." Will Finn be her Knight in Shining Armor?
1. Chapter 1

"Um, hey Rachel. I didn't know you came to parties- I mean I just thought you spent all your time at home recording you singing and uploading it onto the internet." Finn said scratching his head.

"Oh Finn, you have to understand that when you are at such a high standard as me recording my voice is not the only way to spread my fame. I must carefully plan out my appearances at different events thus raising my popularity and spreading the word of my singing online." Rachel answered, looking at a confused Finn.

"Um- ok."

"Finn, I know you're trying to be nice but honestly you can return back to your _popular_ friends, I don't mind and I won't take it at any offense." Rachel looked down at her feet and Finn could tell she wished he would stay. He awkwardly shifted to his other foot and looked at Rachel.

Shrugging his shoulders his said, "Well, Rache, I kind of wanted to hang out with you. Ever since the whole deal with Quinn and Puck I feel like you're the only one I can trust. I know that sounds kinda sappy, but it's true."

Rachel blushed a deep red and looked back up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why don't we get out of the crowd, I can't hear like one word you're saying." Rachel took Finn's arm as he led her outside to the front porch. They sat down on the stairs and Finn immediately focused his eyes on Rachel. She was staring at her feet again even though she knew it was a sign of insecurity. Rachel hated seeming, or even feeling, insecure. She liked to make people think she was on top of everything. Nothing scared her or intimidated her, except Finn. When she was around him she was not her normal, controlling self.

"I don't think out here is any better, even though it doesn't smell like smoke and puke." Finn laughed. Rachel agreed and laughed with him.

"I usually don't come to these things. I didn't know all the- stuff- that happens here." Rachel pointed to a group of kids sitting on the porch swing passing around a joint.

"Yeah." Finn added by pointing to a couple making out.

"Wait, I thought she was going out with-"

"Yeah, she's drunk." Rachel slowly nodded.

"So these parties are always like this?" Rachel sounded so innocent, Finn couldn't help but stare at her. "Finn?"

Finn quickly snapped out of his daze. "Oh, yeah, yeah. They're always this bad."

"So why do you come to them?"

"I don't know. Either to keep a somewhat popular status or just because I can let loose. I don't have to worry about anyone expecting something from me."

"That seems to happen to you a lot. You know, people expecting things from you. You don't deserve it. You're a good guy."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Look, do you mind if we go back inside? I want to see what it's like."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Come on." Finn stood up with Rachel and followed behind her into the house."

"What is this?" Rachel asked holding up a red cup filled with liquid. Finn quickly took it out of her hand and set it back down.

"Nothing you'd want to drink." Rachel's eyes got bigger realizing what she the liquid was.

"Ha, thanks Finn. Honestly, what would I do without you?" Finn smiled at her comment and puffed out his chest.

"You'd be totally lost without me." Rachel playfully hit his arm laughing.

"Sure. Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Mhm. It's right upstairs and around the corner. I'll wait down here for you."

"Thanks Finn." Rachel walked up the stairs and turned the corner. Finn watched her leave then sat down on the couch. After about ten minutes he got worried. He looked around, then his phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Finn, help-"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel made her way up the stairs and to the bathroom. She quietly shut the door and faced the mirror. She fixed her hair and gripped the sides of the sink. 'What if Finn likes me? He chose to be with _me_ instead of some Cheerio or one of his football buddies." Rachel allowed a smile to cross her face just thinking about her and Finn as a couple. She let out a sigh then went to open the door.

"Hey Rachel." Puck leaned against the door blocking her way.

"Noah, excuse me." she tried to walk past him but he extended his arm in front of her and pushed her back.

"Where are you going and why are you in such a hurry?" he asked smoothly, making Rachel nervous.

"I-I was just going to- well see- Finn, I was going to meet him, downstairs-"

"You talk too much." Rachel started walking backwards as Puck came closer. She closed her eyes shaking as he moved a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear. "Let's fix that." Puck eagerly smashed their lips together causing Rachel to push against him. He forcefully grabbed the back of her neck holding her head still. She quickly punched him in the gut, momentarily distracting him giving her time to run. She ran across the hall into a room closing the door behind her. Rachel frantically looked around spotting a closet, and thrust herself inside it pulling out her phone.

"Who should I call? Who should I call?" she asked as he hands shook violently. "Finn!" she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" _thank goodness_.

"Finn, help-"

"Rachel? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"It's Puck!"

"What did he do?"

"Hurry!" her phone cut off and Finn desperately called for her. At this point everyone was looking at him, but he didn't care. He desperately ran up the stairs and flung every door open he could reach. That's when he heard it. A scream. Rachel's scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck burst through the door and immediately went to the closet. He pulled Rachel out and threw her to the bed. _Great. I had to choose a bedroom to hide in. _

"Puck?" her voice quivered from fear.

"Shut up!" he yelled, shutting and locking the door. He turned back around and covered Rachel's body with his own. He began thrusting his lips on hers, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Puck stop!" Rachel fought against him.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Puck pinned her arms down to her side and continued.

"Rachel?" she heard Finn calling for her right outside the room.

"Dude, please! I'm _busy_ right now!" Puck yelled in his _I'm scoring_ voice.

"Fi-" Rachel began, only to be cut off by Puck's lips. He couldn't get the buttons undone fast enough, so he just ripped her shirt to shreds, leaving the remains on the floor.

"Rachel!" Finn started knocking on the door frantically. "Puck? What are you doing?" Rachel longed for Finn to be holding her, protecting her from this crazed man. But the door was locked and there was no way for him to get there in time. Rachel went limp, knowing nothing could be done.

"That's better." Puck whispered, kissing her neck, then her collarbone. She arched her back, trying once again to free herself, but there was no hope. Rachel started to cry as Puck's grip on her arms became stronger. At that moment Finn kicked the door in causing wooden chips to fly everywhere. He grabbed Puck by the collar and threw him to the ground, kneeling over him and punching him until his nose was bleeding.

"What-" "the-" "heck-" "do-" "you-" "think-" "you-" "were-" "doing?" Finn yelled between punches. That's when he realized Rachel was still laying on the bed curled up crying.

"Rachel- oh my goodness." Finn quickly took off his sports jacket and wrapped it around her tiny frame. Her body was racking with sobs and Finn was clueless what to do. Following his protective instinct he swooped her up bridal-style and carried her out to his car. He gently set her down on the passenger side, closed the door, then got in on his side. As fast as you could he drove out of the driveway and headed towards Rachel's house.

"Are your dads home?" Finn asked.

"No, they're out of town on business." she whimpered. Finn pulled into her driveway and looked over at her. Finally he decided that he would carry her in because she was in no condition to walk.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah." Finn sat her down on her bed and tucked the covers around her.

"Did Puck- actually go all the way-" he felt awful for asking but he had to know.

"No, you came before he could." Rachel held onto her pillow as though it would protect her.

"Ok." Finn turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Finn, please don't leave me alone. I'm scared." she whispered as though Puck was around and would be able to hear her.

"Ok. Yeah, sure." Finn noticed Rachel had started crying again and quickly walked over to her side of the bed. "Rachel, shh, it's ok." he said as he comfortingly rubbed her arms. All of a sudden she fell into him for support and he willingly held her.

"I should have known those parties were not my place. Apparently you're expected to be willing to- be with- any guy there. I should have know- I'm so stupid!" Finn rocked her back and forth assuring her it was not her fault at all.

"Finn, don't laugh at me, but you're like my knight in shining armor, always saving me."

"That's what people do when they care about someone Rachel, and I care about you, A LOT."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do." Rachel hugged onto him tighter, but soon her grip on him lessened. He recognized the fact that she had fallen asleep and laid her back down. He went to the other side of the bed and laid down as well. Soon he felt arms holding onto him for dear life. He looked over to find Rachel clinging to him until she was practically hugging him. He could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

When Finn woke up his arm was around Rachel and she was still clinging to him as if someone was trying to drag her away. Her head was lying on his chest and was gently moving as he breathed. Finn started to run his fingers through her hair when she yawned. She hugged him tighter for a moment, trying to stretch, then looked up at him. He smiled and she laid her head back on his chest. After a minute or two she rolled over and sat up, smoothing down her hair.

"Thanks Finn." Finn sat up at looked over at her confused.

"For what?"

"For everything. For saving me, staying with me, just being there when I needed you."

"Rachel, you've done all that stuff for me too." Finn got up and looked at his cell phone. He had 5 missed calls from his mom. That's when he remembered- "Rachel, I totally forgot, we have school today."

"Oh yeah!" she rushed through her room trying to find something to wear.

"Rache- are you sure you wanna go to school today?"

"Yeah, positive." he could tell she was unsure but didn't want to question her.

"Well, we have an hour- so why don't you get ready and I'll drive you over to my house. It will literally take me 5 minutes to get ready, then I'll drive you to school."

"Thanks, but what are you going to do while I get ready?"

"I have to call my mom."

* * *

"FINN HUDSON! Where in the world have you been? I called but you never answered? You had been at a party so I thought you were drunk or something and had wandered off! Do you want me to have a heart attack? Are you _trying_ to kill me? Because it sure seems like it-"

"Mom, Rachel was almost raped."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Yes mom. I kind of broke down someone's door trying to get to her, but for a good cause of course. You know, it was really weird. I heard her screaming and I just got this rush, like of strength, and was able to bust down the door like some cop."

"Honey, an adrenaline rush?"

"Mom, I wasn't _on_ anything."

"Finn, you don't have to be _on_ something to get an adrenaline rush."

"Oh, yeah. Well, she was really scared and asked me not to leave her. I couldn't leave her mom, I'm sorry-"

"Finn, it's ok. You are planning on going to school though, right? You really can't afford to miss anymore days."

"No, I'm going. I have to come by and get some clothes- I'm bringing Rachel."

"That's fine honey. I love you."

"I love you too mom." Finn said sheepishly, kinda hoping Rachel hadn't heard him. He hung up the phone as Rachel came out of her room dressed. She was wearing a black, short skirt with white knee socks and a white flannel shirt. She had a black headband pulling back her brown, curly hair. Finn could tell that Rachel was expressing her feelings through her wardrobe, like any other dramatic star. He wanted to laugh, but the situation was not funny.

"Come one, we're going to be late." Finn said, leading Rachel downstairs.

"You know, I've never met your mother before."

"Well you're about to."

**OK, so the next chapter is going to be a lot of Rachel and Mrs. Hudson. Hope you enjoy, and please REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rachel, dear, are you ok?" Mrs. Hudson sat down with her coffee while Rachel took a seat at the small table.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Finn, at least."

"Finn really cares about you Rachel."

"I know. We're really good friends." Mrs. Hudson nodded. She could hear the disappointment in Rachel's voice though she tried to sound confident.

"You know, Finn really does need someone like you in his life right now. He's got a lot going on."

"Mrs. Hudson." Rachel put her hand over hers. "I promise you I will never hurt Finn."

"Heyyy guys, what are you two talking about?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Y'all are gonna be late." his mother pushed them out the door.

"Hey, Rachel are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah." Finn stood with Rachel at her locker while she got her books. They had different classes and it hurt him to leave her.

"Ok, if you need anything-"

"I know Finn, you'll be there. Thank you, but you're going to be late to class, again."

"Yeah, I should probably go." he stood there for a minute, then caught Rachel off guard when he grabbed her and kissed her forehead. "See you later."

Rachel stood staring after Finn with a love-struck expression on her face.

"Wow Rachel, surprised that you'd go for him." Rachel shot around to be facing none other than the obnoxious- Puck.

"I have my rape whistle today." she quickly pulled her whistle from her shirt.

"Trust me-" he said, carefully taking the whistle from her hands. "You don't want to do that."

"w-why n-not?" Rachel stuttered.

"Because." he gently met her lips as she winced. Flashbacks of that night hit her like a train, knocking her air out. Then she realized it was not a train. He had thrown her up against the lockers kissing her so violently. She opened her eyes for a split second to notice no one was in the halls, only the two of them. He held onto her waist, slowly sliding his hands onto her hips. He stopped and looked at her.

"This isn't over Rachel." he turned and began walking with a relaxed stride down the hall. She quickly wiped away the tear lingering on her cheek. She turned and stared at her locker, not realizing how much time had passed. She was shaking with fear, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Rachel?" Finn quickly turned Rachel around and hugged her. Not realizing who it was she started hitting at his chest, pushing away. Finn fought her, not willing to let go. She finally recognized his loving touch and crumpled into his arms.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"Puck-"

"What did he do? I'll kill that-"

Finn ran into the boy's locker room and found Puck.

"You." Finn was seeing red and couldn't think straight. He threw his fist right into Puck's face sending Puck to the floor. "I swear if you EVER touch Rachel again I will KILL you!"

"Dude-"

"Shut up!" Finn punched Puck in the face again and stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know Finn, I'm glad we can so easily just let things settle back down. I want everything to be normal again." Rachel was printing out the lyrics for their duet.

"You know, Mr. Shue seemed to like your idea about doing a duet project." Finn was sitting on the end of Rachel's bed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you picked me. We are going to rule over all the other duets. You know, we have a lot going for us. I mean, both of us have amazing voices and we both have passion. We're unstoppable." Rachel handed Finn his part of the song. She sat down beside him and looked through the lyrics.

"You know, this song is perfect for us Rache." Finn said reading.

"That's why I picked it, so we'd have even more passion. Ok, so I start off."

**Rachel :**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

"Finn, this is where you start singing." Rachel said. Finn had been staring at her singing and now felt embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I lost my place- ok so,"

**Finn**:

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

**Rachel:**

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now-

Finn couldn't take it anymore. He had been waiting forever to do this. He closed the small distance between them and barely touched her lips. He knew she had been through a lot and didn't want to rush anything. He wanted to see if she would go the rest of the way, which she did. He tangled her hands in his hair as he grabbed her hips and drug her closer to him. Their lips molded together as if they were made for each other. She laid back allowing him to tower over her, propping himself up with his elbow. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands held onto his face. When they both realized they needed air their lips parted. Rachel looked up at him.

"What took you so long?" _  
_

_**I hope you all liked my story :) Please review! Also, if you have any ideas about another story I should write, I'm all ears!**_


End file.
